


Revendications

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La théorie veut qu'accéder au palais d'Athéna implique de traverser les douze maisons, une par une, en gravissant un escalier interminable. Mais entre la théorie et la pratique, existent des passe-droits insupportables à ceux qui n'y ont pas accès...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revendications

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Revendications  
> Communauté LJ/Jour-Thème: 31_jours / 6 juin - Raccourci  
> Nombre de mots: # 970  
> Notes: texte franchement pas brillant et humour douteux, avec des raccourcis au sens figuré, ahem… Désolée (pas en forme).  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

** Revendications **

 

En sortant de chez lui ce matin-là, Mü faillit se prendre les pieds dans un amoncellement de bronzes jonchant le parvis de son temple. Quatre bronzes plus exactement, qui lui faisaient face, assis en tailleur les uns à côté des autres, les bras croisés et l’air résolument… résolu.

 

Levant un disque mauve dubitatif, l’atlante recula d’un pas, avant de leur demander, d’une voix prudente :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

— Grève. »

 

Seiya avait répondu, d’un ton que le paisible bélier aurait qualifié de mauvais s’il ne s’était agi de Pégase, trublion attitré du Sanctuaire, et accessoirement bouclier vivant d’une absolue dévotion envers sa déesse. Sa patronne en l’occurrence. Mais le fait est… que dans tous les cas, le jeune japonais ne respirait pas sa bonne humeur habituelle. Ni Hyoga son impassibilité coutumière. Ni Shun sa candeur. Ni Shiryu sa tranquillité. Quelque chose clochait.

 

A grand renfort de grincement de métal et de cliquetis divers, le Bélier s’assit à son tour sur les dalles de marbre et, le menton posé au creux de la main, soupira :

« Quel est l’objet de vos revendications ?

— On en a assez.

— De quoi ?

— De l’escalier. »

C’est qu’il était sérieux, le canasson. Et ses alter ego de hocher vigoureusement la tête comme pour appuyer une évidence que le chevalier d’or avait comme qui dirait, quelques difficultés à concevoir. L’escalier… Et bien quoi, l’escalier ? Sans doute la perplexité fut-elle assez visible sur les traits habituellement sereins de l’atlante pour que Shiryu fasse taire son bouillonnant camarade et se lance dans une série d’explications qui vaudraient un peu plus tard à l’atlante de se noyer dans un verre d’aspirine :

« Que nous ayons dû monter l’intégralité des marches depuis ton temple, Mü, jusqu’au palais du Pope, la première fois que nous sommes venus au Sanctuaire – parce que nous devions accomplir une quête initiatique qui nous a menés vers nous-mêmes et en nous-mêmes, jusqu’à découvrir notre septième sens ainsi que me l’a démontré mon vénéré vieux maître lors de notre retraite au pied de la cascade qui…

— Abrège.

— Oui, hum… Je disais donc, que nous ayons dû franchir chaque étape de l’escalier ce jour-là était justifié. Que vous nous ayez obligés à demeurer en arrière quand le sceau d’Athéna que mon très respecté vieux maître a malheureusement…

— Accélère.

— … et quand les spectres ont envahi le Sanctuaire, si bien que nous avons dû vous suivre temple après temple, passe encore. Mais que depuis, nous soyons encore et toujours forcés à grimper la totalité de cet escalier depuis ton temple pour arriver au palais lorsque nous sommes convoqués par Athéna, c’est inacceptable.

— Aldébaran ne veut jamais me laisser passer tant que je n’ai pas fait un bras de fer avec lui, protesta Seiya.

— Je ne peux jamais traverser la maison du Verseau sans que Camus me demande si j’ai rêvé de ma mère, marmonna Hyoga.

— Aphrodite m’oblige à essayer ses vêtements et après, il me regarde bizarrement ! Geignit Andromède.

— Et quant à moi, je dois systématiquement écouter Shura en confession pour aller répéter à Athéna à quel point il est désolé, soupira le Dragon. Cette situation est devenue intenable.

— Et ? Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que j’y fasse ? » Mü avait ouvert grands les bras, en signe d’impuissance. « Vous savez très bien que c’est le cosmos d’Athéna qui oblige tout le monde à passer obligatoirement par l’escalier et que…

— Ah, ça suffit, maintenant ! » Penché vers l’avant, Pégase agitait un index accusateur sous le nez du Bélier qui, fasciné, ne put s’empêcher de le suivre des yeux. « On sait très bien que tout ça, c’est du flan !

— Du “flan” ? Mais… »

 

_« Non, ne me dites pas que… »_

 

« Taratata ! Argumenta de nouveau Seiya, avec une rare pertinence. Et Marine, elle est montée comment, sur Star Hill ? Et Cassios, il est arrivé par où dans le temple du Lion, hein ?

— Sans oublier mon frère. » La voix douce de Shun avait coupé la tirade de Pégase, et le regard qu’il portait sur l’atlante était si… si… _humide_ que Mü n’eut pas le cœur de rétorquer un _« comme d’habitude »_ lorsque Andromède poursuivit :

« Ikki n’est pas passé par l’escalier lorsqu’il est arrivé dans le temple de la Vierge. Pour me sauver. »

 

_« Ils ne sont pas complètement crétins, finalement. »_

« Donc… Fit le Bélier, sans tout à fait réussir à masquer son abattement.

— Donc on les veut.

— Les clés.

— Des souterrains. » Acheva Hyoga d’une voix glaciale.

 

* * *

 

« Et tu les leur as données.

— Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Ils me séquestraient ! Protesta Mü devant un Verseau qui le jaugeait d’un air froid et vaguement méprisant. Ils ont même menacé de squatter mon atelier jusqu’à ce que je cède.

— Et voilà comment on dit adieu à notre tranquillité. Plus moyen maintenant de les empêcher de venir fouiner dans ce qui ne les regarde pas. Tu as cédé, c’est fichu. La prochaine fois, ce sera quoi ? Du sang pour réparer leurs armures ?

— Déjà fait… marmonna l’atlante, gêné.

— Des congés payés ? Des indemnités maladie ? Un statut de pensionné de guerre ? En leur facilitant la vie, tu ne nous rends pas service, Mü. Vraiment pas.

— Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu, là, non ? Après tout ce qu’ils ont fait pour nous…

— Tout ce que _nous_ avons fait pour eux, tu veux dire. Tu vas voir : tu leur as tendu la main, ils vont te bouffer le bras.

— Tu es bien pessimiste.

— Non, pas pessimiste : français. »


End file.
